A week to remember
by GardevoirAkana
Summary: A Unicorn named Estrella takes a trip to Canterlot to show off her talents, during her stay she has one of the most interesting weeks of her life.  OC x MC interactions, maybe shipping...WHO KNOWS?
1. Here we go!

_(OC _pony takes a trip to Canterlot for a week...and things happen?)

* * *

><p><em>Today had been…ugh…she'd had better. She was sprawled out on the bed of her hotel room staring lazily up at the ceiling. Her room had cost 170 bits, quite a chunk out of her travel money. Well those were the sacrifices one had to make when visiting Canterlot. She sighed softly, flicking her ebony tail against the sheets the line of white hair contrasting heavily with her coat. A small smile graced her features as she recounted her night so far maybe she'd get in some sort of fun before the night was through.<em>

Being on a carriage to Canterlot was quite unsettling, especially when the sun was setting. But that was when she wanted to arrive, just as the daylight was fading to dusk. Her parents had insisted on getting her a first class ride to Canterlot and would hear no sort of objection from her. Tonight was special anyway, talented ponies from all over Equestria were heading to Canterlot to show their skills, the princesses were hosting the large gathering and Estrella just couldn't miss it. She looked at her cutie mark as the carriage trudged onwards, she could feel the outline of her comedy and tragedy masks staring back through the fabric of her shorts. She loved to be on stage, telling stories, acting sometimes with other ponies, maybe dancing a few jigs. As long as it was in front of a crowd then she was happy, although some crowds weren't as…ecstatic as others, she grimaced as memories of being booed off a few stages ran through her head, others were always courteous, applauding after her tales.

Tonight however was going to be big, she'd have to knock her crowd off their hooves, including the princesses! Only the best would suffice. Her trip from Manehattan soon came to an end, the door of her carriage sliding open to reveal the breathtaking sight of Canterlot. Places were filled to the brim with ponies. She nodded to the carriage driver, thanking him for the safe transport before levitating her saddle pack onto her back. First she needed to get to the hotel she had reserved. Hastily she made her way into the crowd of excited ponies and towards her destination.

As expected, it was swarming with ponies, not as crowded as the streets but still pretty full. She walked towards the daunting line that led towards the front counter, sighing with relief as she sat down on the smooth carpeting, resting her hooves a bit.

Then the giant pink thing crashed into her.

Estrella grunted as she was thoroughly floored, a wriggling mass trying to untangle itself from her saddle bags.

"OhmygoshI'msosorry!" Hastily spoken words from….a very pink pony.

"Pinkie Pie darling! You must watch where you're going. Crashing into Civilized ponies like that." A stern sounding voice reprimanded the pink one, finally getting untangled from her things.

Estrella hardly felt civilized, dressed in a pair of blue shorts and a white shirt, her flanks hidden from view, she didn't want anyone to truly see her until she was on stage.

Upon seeing her choice of outfits a startlingly beautiful mare looked as if she was about to suck those words right back into her mouth. She was dressed in a very elegant gown, she took the time to look around her surroundings and everypony was dressed up. Oh well, Estrella shrugged and stood, rearranging her saddle bags and smiling at the pink pony.

"It's quite alright, I guess I was a bit distracted myself, Canterlot really is something no?"

"Eh." The pink pony shrugged, practically vibrating in place however, her gown covered in…was that candy? "Last time we were here things got a bit…" She looked about as if there were spies listening in on her. "Chaotic." She whispered, giggling despite herself before making a surprised "Oh!" Offering a hoof. "My name's Pinkie Pie!" She grinned wide.

Estrella stared at the offered hoof for a moment, noticing the expensive looking shoes adorning them, each mare's dress was quite thoroughly put together, even their cutie marks were hidden under the flowing fabric. She gave the mare's shoes a gentle push and a shake. "Estrella." She answered automatically, finding it odd to introduce herself so…well…openly, usually she gave stage names to ponies that she first met.

"My, what a beautiful name." The white mare cooed, flipping her violet mane over her shoulders and giving a brilliant smile. "Rarity." She gave a small nod, Estrella returning the gesture.

The line had moved forward quite a bit while they were introducing themselves, after a few bouts of chit chat Estrella was informed that the two mares along with their friends were already registered in this hotel, visiting Canterlot for the upcoming performance. Estrella mentioned that she was here for the performance as well, the pink mare giving her a strange look, her eyes shining a bit too brightly and her smile somewhat too wide. Somehow she knew her cover was blown.

"Name?" A deep surly voice asked behind her. A brown unicorn stallion operating the front desk was staring down at the three girls.

Rarity's nose scrunched up slightly at the tone of voice, although with this many ponies vying for a place to stay she guessed that it could wear on somepony's last nerve.

"Estrella." She hastily replied, not wanting to further antagonize the stallion.

The unicorn's horn flared a bit as the shuffling of papers was heard behind the counter. "Sorry mam. Some other pony bought your room for double the price." He shrugged and looked past her incredulous face towards the line of ponies behind her as if that was the end of it.

"I made that reservation three days ago." She stared at the clerk, the stallion giving an indifferent gaze back. Money was money as far as he was concerned.

"Please…How much did this pony pay?" She went on, intent on getting her room.

The stallion, sensing up on a potential haul in of bits was quite eager, even going so far as to be extremely polite, to dash her hopes into the ground. "About 300 bits for the whole week, if I remember correctly." He grinned, levitating a clip board and pencil. "350 bits and the room is all yours." He purred.

There was a shocked gasp from behind her before purple and white passed her vision. "What kind of stunt do you think you're trying to pull!" Rarity practically snarled, "350 bits for a room! How do ponies like you sleep at night!" Her tirade went on and on, the stallion arguing back about price changes and supply and demand, some of the customers even left the establishment, crazy ponies and overpriced rooms? No thanks. It wasn't until Rarity dropped the name Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia along with something about punishments being met out accordingly, that the stallion visibly backed off. Estrella didn't know a brown coat of fur could turn that white.

She ended up having to pay 170 bits for her stay, 20 bits more than usual but she didn't mind. With her room key safely floating behind her mane she accompanied the two mares down the finely crafted hall.

"Pinkie Pie you've been unusually quiet." Rarity suddenly spoke up in the silence, the trio of mares passing by walls filled with paintings and other different attention grabbing items. This place was really top of the line.

"Well of course silly, you were the one who nearly bit that pony's head off." Pinkie giggled, bouncing slightly as the two other mares walked, the gentle clop clop of their hooves echoing down the hallway. "It kind of reminded me of this one time when…."

Suddenly her room number came up, Pinkie was still talking and she vaguely remembered passing other ponies heading back outside, but she had no idea they'd get there so fast. "Well here I am." Estrella breathed a sigh of relief, that story Pinkie was telling went all over the place. She turned to the two mares and gave them a wide grateful smile. "Thank you so much for helping me." She gave a small bow. "I don't know how I'll be able to return the favor."

"Nonsense!" Rarity gave her tail an annoyed flick. "The nerve of that…that foal. Trying to cheat a lady out of her bits." She pouted a bit; glaring down the hall as if she was going to trot right back down there and make sure the clerk learned his lesson.

"Oh yeah that was nothing!" Pinkie bounced, that overly bubbly attitude was…kind of cute on the mare. "Besides you'll more than pay us back tonight." She grinned, Rarity giving the mare a quizzical look before dismissing it without another word. Estrella felt like she was missing something.

"W-well…thanks." She stammered, caught off guard by the sudden statement, unlocking her room door and heading inside. There was a call from down the hallway and Pinkie Pie answered it with a joy filled hop before disappearing to the left of her door.

"Our friends have arrived." The mare smiled, looking over to Estrella. "Come come, you must introduce yourself."

She hastily shook her head however, improvising on the spot. "I'm terribly sorry. It was quite a long trip and these…_clothes_" she put a small hint of disdain in her voice, the other mare instantly sympathizing.

"Oh darling I'm sorry. You get changed up; maybe we can meet you at the theatre?" She offered.

Estrella couldn't bring herself to decline; she did owe the mare for her room. "Sure, It'll be pretty easy to spot me." She gave a smile, flicking her black mane over her shoulder, a trail of white cutting through the ebony hair like a beacon.

Rarity looked thoughtful for a moment, giving the mare a quick once over. "You must stop by Ponyville Estrella." She nodded. "I'd love to design a dress for you."

She was surprised by the sudden offer, about to give a reply before Rarity's name was called from further down where Pinkie had disappeared. Boy did that voice sound grating.

Rarity rolled her eyes and gave an apologetic glance to the mare. "I do so hope to see you at the theater. Pinkie seems to find you quite interesting." With that little piece stated she made her way towards the voice, bidding Estrella a polite adieu.

Those two were nice. She softly closed her room door, levitating her saddlebags onto her bed before giving a large sigh, shoulders slumping a bit as she relaxed her body, soon stretching out and giving a groan of relief as tension drained away from her. She flicked her room light on with telepathy and glanced over at the clock. Two hours before the show began and ponies would be showing up early for good seats.

* * *

><p>That bath felt blissful, as if she was in a realm of pure comfort, almost her entire body had been submerged in that soothing water. After she was done bathing, walking out of the bathroom as she used her magic to dry herself off with a outrageously comfy towel, another ring of magic spiraled around her horn, her saddle bags opening up, a carefully wrapped package floating out and hovering in the air. She began to slowly unwrap the parcel, a white dress gown flowing free from it. She laid the garment gently down upon her bed, her mother had bought it for her and insisted that she wear it for her big debut performance. A small argument ensued afterwards; Estrella had given small surprise performances around Manehattan, avoiding the pony photographers by disguising herself as a normal unicorn, white and black coloring like hers tended to stand out.<p>

Still the dress was lovely and she had gone through with the request, carefully sliding the garment around herself, levitating a matching pair of white shoes from her saddle bag as well. Why so much white? One might ask, well the stars were always brilliantly white at night and her tale tonight would be about those very same lights shining in the distant reaches of space. She turned to look at herself in the room mirror, smiling pleasantly at the lovely mare looking back at her. Her horn flashed once and her whole visage changed, the white stripe trailing down her mane and tail spreading over the surrounding ebony locks, turning them white as well. Once the illusion was complete she once again looked into the mirror. Some say white is quite a bland color but she didn't think so, a brilliant star gazed back at her from the reflection before she ended her illusion, her white colored mane receding back to the single line that ran through it, surrounded by the raven locks. She gave herself another look over, she looked show worthy and that was enough. With one final nod to the actress in the mirror she set out for the theater.

* * *

><p>She got quite a few gawking stares and wolf whistles thrown her way by some of the head strong colts. Some were even bold enough to walk next to her, asking vulgar question left and right. Obviously drinking was involved. She gave them the brush off though, ignoring angry mutterings of their hurt pride. Soon she was at the theatre and boy was it bustling with activity. Ponies were lined up in front, around the sides, even Pegasi were crowding the air, and a few of the performers were practicing their routines around the grass surrounding the large building. She shifted about as she walked up behind a well-dressed Stallion, waiting for the building to open along with every other pony, some of the clothes ponies had dressed made her dress look…well…insufficient. She shook her head to clear the thought, clothes didn't matter, her performance did.<p>

There was a loud call for every pony's attention, a unicorn stallion standing tall at the front of the Theater. Practices stopped and everypony gathered around the speaker, the line-up of ponies trailing far out from the building.

"Greetings and salutations fillies and gentlecolts." The announcer spoke, magic amplifying his voice. "It is my pleasure to welcome you to Canterlot's Nightlife Talent Show." There were a few whoops and gentle clopping of hooves as ponies applauded. After everypony settled down the announcer took up his speech again. "We're happy that such a wide variety of talent has arrived from all over Equestria, unfortunately we don't have a lot of time to showcase every talent, so spanning over this week we shall call groups of ponies to perform each night." There were a few groans and indignant shouts, the announcer rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "We're really sorry ponies, but if we tried to show all of your talents, some of you indeed seem like you have very…lengthy…performances, well we'd be here all night and the whole of the next day." The male levitated a list of paper, everypony suddenly tensed and awaited with baited breath. "Chosen at random by our princesses themselves." He then proceeded to call off the names of the ponies that would perform.

Estrella shifted about, looking around the crowd as the announcer called names. Her form drooped slightly as a bunch of ponies were called but she wasn't. She didn't even see Rarity or Pinkie Pie in the crowd, the two of them should have been easy to find in any crowd. There was a collective groan as the announcer folded up his scroll, the mare's excitement at performing draining away.

"The last pony to perform for tonight will be Stellaluna." There were murmurs through the crowd at this chosen name.

"Princess Luna is performing?"

"It must be Princess Luna."

"What pony would dare try and impersonate the Princess?"

Estrella gulped and ducked down slightly, maybe that particular stage name was a bit dramatic…But she would be able to perform tonight! She couldn't help but smile as ponies began to file into the opening doors of the theater, a lot of the other ponies leaving the scene, performers that weren't called for tonight she guessed. She did feel bad for the ponies that had to wait; it was a big deal to perform on the very first night. Soon she was inside, guilt being replaced by the the surroundings that were absolutely breathtaking. The theater was larger on the inside than it was on the outside, a huge stage at the far back of the theater for the performers and rows upon rows of seats for the gathered ponies, masterfully crafted mosaics covered the ceiling and walls of the theater. In the upper stands, a private space reserved in the best position, were Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, both of their majestic figures instantly drawing attention from the surroundings. Everypony in the theater quickly stopped hustling for a good seat and dipped low into a bow, Estrella hastily following suit. So the two sisters really were in charge of the whole set up. She couldn't resist giving a small tilt of her head, peeking up at the two radiant Alicorns.

Celestia was smiling down at them, softly bidding them to stand even though her voice was easily able to be heard. "Please take your seats everypony." She went on, gesturing towards the chairs, ponies hesitatingly trying to find their places again but at a much calmer pace, one didn't want to lose face in front of BOTH Princesses.

Estrella was gently bumped from behind, shuffling forward as ponies began to find places to sit, Pegasi flying up into the upper section of the theater. The mare made her way to the front of the theater; Princess Celestia was busy chatting with her sister, everypony soon dissolving into their own conversation with friends or dates they had brought along. At the head of the stage were a few seats that had only a few ponies occupying them, as she got to the rows she saw that these spots were reserved for the performers so they could be closer to the stage. She glanced around the theatre once again, this time for the two mares she had met at the hotel, giving a surprisingly disappointed sigh. She hadn't realized she was looking forward to them being here after meeting them in the space of a few hours. She took her seat as another announcer trotted out onto the stage, a blue colored unicorn mare with a purple mane. She waited for a few moments before gathering everypony's attention.

"Good evening everypony." She announced, bowing slightly. "Once again we take pleasure in welcoming you to the show most graciously hosted by our benevolent leaders Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." She gestured with a hoof towards the princesses, everypony rising from their seats, turning to acknowledge the two Alicorns once more. Both Celestia and Luna rose as well, nodding in unison to everypony before taking their seats. They really were a sight to lay eyes on, the embodiment of the sun radiating beauty and strength while her sister, the embodiment of the moon was equally stunning, but more so in a mysterious way.

Everypony took their seats once more as the announcer gave a small speech about the theaters past, how millions of other ponies performed here in the days of old. She gave a small bow after her speech and bid everypony that was performing good luck before making her way off of the stage. After a few moments a pair of colts made their way onto the stage, the announcer's voice echoing around the theater as she introduced them. The show was about to begin.

* * *

><p>(Written at some horribly late time when ponies should be asleep...I blame Luna for berating me...tell her I said that though and I will deny every word...I have a few chapters planned out so tell me what you think so far~)<p> 


	2. Just go with it

(Ponies ponies...ponies. Hopefully my muse doesn't abandon me. Here's another chapter. Enjoy, review, have an apple? )_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The performing ponies were really something, showing off talents that drew gasps of awe and surprise from the crowd. A team of acrobatic earth ponies, unicorns, and a Pegasus seemed like they would be the ones to steal the show tonight, Estrella would have stood up and called for an encore, other ponies seeming like they'd do the same . . . until their whole routine fell apart.<em>

It was their final act before the big finish, the ponies preparing to form a pyramid for the crowd. The earth ponies being the solid base followed by the unicorns and then the Pegasus, the mare's bright red coat the crowning feature of the pyramid. Everything looked perfect, the Pegasus galloping towards her stacked teammates, leaping into the air and doing a few aerial flips. . .then her wings snapped closed, a loud squeak of surprise coming from the mare as she tumbled into her team, the pyramid of ponies tumbling sideways onto the stage, shocked gasps coming from the gathered ponies, Princess Luna standing up from her view point to see if the acrobats were ok.

The ponies turned out to be fine, the only thing hurt being their pride, the team of acrobats giving a shaky group bow before making their way off the stage, mortified blushes on their faces, the Pegasus practically hiding behind her wings as the audience gave them a round of. . .awkward applause. Soon a different pair of ponies went up on stage, an orange unicorn stallion with a brown mane, his cutie mark a cluster of feathers and his partner, a light purple unicorn mare with a blue mane, her cutie mark an intertwined pair of dolphins, bowed before the audience.

Music began to play from back stage, no pony having the vantage point to see the player while the two performers began to dance. At first it was just normal pony dancing, the couple rhythmically tapping their hooves as they walked in a small circle about each other, moving in to brush their shoulders together before both ponies stood on their hind legs, each pony's horn glowing as they aided the other in balancing. There were a few impressed whispers amongst the crowd as they began to dance in a slow circle around the stage before the stallion took his partner by the waist…and flung her up into the air off of the stage!

Somepony screamed in shock as the mare began to fall towards the crowd but the stallion's horn began to glow brighter and the dancer twirled gracefully in mid-air, arcing slowly across the closest section of the audience, a gentle round of applause accompanying the stunt before the mare returned back to the stage and into her partner's arms. A few more aerial tricks were performed, the stallion levitating the lighter mare on the tip of his hoof as she went into a pirouette, spinning upon the male's raised limb much to the crowd's surprise. The mare slowed her spinning until she came to a gentle stop, facing the crowd and raising her hooves above her head before dipping into a bow. There was some sort of…jolt between the two ponies before both of their magic just…stopped, a short screech coming from the mare as she tumbled onto her partner.

* * *

><p>Luna was starting to get annoyed; both performances were ruined by some outside force, the first she barely caught which caused the Pegasus's wings to snap closed. This time however she noticed the tendril of purple magic interfering with the dancer's own magical circuit, cutting off the flow of both unicorn's spells for just a moment, but long enough to cause them to lose their focus.<p>

"Celestia…" The moon goddess whispered to her sister, turning to face the other Alicorn.

"I know Luna. Somepony is interfering." She nodded to her sister as she let her gaze roam over the gathered audience, the magic had disappeared and whoever cast the spell knew how to cover themselves quite well. "Let us keep a watchful eye for any more mishaps." Celestia nodded to her sister while moving her gaze back to the stage. The two unicorns had escaped being harmed as well, the stallion quite sturdy and refusing to let his partner land on the ground from such a height. Another small round of applause went to both ponies as they quickly made their way off the stage, the male limping only slightly when the announcer mare stated their names while they disappeared behind the curtain.

A few other ponies tried their hoof at the stage, performances going great while they started but once again being sabotaged as they neared the end. Luna shifted about, Celestia was just watching with detached interest. As long as nopony was hurt then she wouldn't interfere and while the mistakes looked dangerous…ponies did come out with only hurt pride in the end. So far she would locate the thread of magic but each time it came from a different source. Sometimes it was purple magic, other times blue, one time it was white. Was everypony guilty?

* * *

><p>"Up next we have the…" The announcer stopped mid speech, a blush appearing on her face as she read the next performer name. "T-the Great and Powerful….Trixie." She stated, groaning inwardly at the choice of name, was there a pony so full of themselves in Equestria?<p>

Far in the upper stands near the Princess's own secluded seats, a group of mares gave a collective groan as the title was spoken.

"Is…Is she really?" Twilight Sparkle gaped at her friends, they hadn't heard any sign on the showmare once she disappeared from Ponyville and now she popped up here of all places?

"Ah reckon that filly is up ta her tricks again." Applejack frowned at the stage, the showmare nowhere in sight, the audience looking around the theater for the next performer.

The stage curtains began to whip slowly back and forth by a small breeze, all eyes were drawn towards the stage and gasps of amazement could be heard from the audience from the showmare's entrance. The ceiling of the stage was covered by a pitch black void and the floor being coated in a light veil of smoke.

"What's she up to now?" Rainbow Dash paced to and fro in their…somewhat roomy seating arrangement. It was good to know royalty. Although being inside for so long made her want to run outside and fly around, the urge was contained however, she was going to enjoy the night with her friends no matter what.

"When has that mare ever been anything but flashy in her performance?" Rarity sighed, rolling her eyes as she watched the stage, small specks of light began to appear along the dark coated ceiling, everypony labeling them as stars in the sky.

Luna found herself leaning up a bit to get a better look at the stage, she did love portrayals of the night sky and this was no exception.

A few of the stars began to fall from the ceiling, landing softly upon the stage with a sound of chiming bells as they made impact, the stardust swirling together and forming the outline of a pony.

"Ooooh." Pinkie Pie softly clopped her hooves at the display, the stars were really pre…her clopping stopped, an odd look coming over her face before she looked down sharply into the audience, tongue poking out in concentration as she slowly reached over to prod at Rarity's shoulder, her gaze never leaving the crowd.

Estrella was struck dumb by the entrance, which was just…sheer brilliance. The speech that the showmare made was lost on her ears as she tried to wrap her mind around that entrance, she had wanted to do something similar for her performance but that…well that just blew her out of the water. She mare up on the stage gazed so confidently out over the audience, her form radiantly on display as her star filled cape and hat only added to the prestige. She raised her left hoof, concentrating upon the surface of it before it burst into flames. Somepony in the audience squealed, another gave a startled cry, everypony else was fascinated, her hoof was on fire…sweet.

She lifted her other hoof, concentrating on it as she did the last, mist swirling around her right hoof before a circular orb of ice formed upon it, floating off of her hoof and rotating about in the air. She levitated the ice orb high above her head, her horn flaring with magic as the orb expanded, a giant boulder of ice with a hollowed out center. The ice orb began to spin faster and faster, Trixie's horn glowing brighter as she made explosions of color inside of the ice, the rotating sphere shedding colorful lights on the audience, the gathered ponies delighted with the show. Soon she levitated the ice over the gathered ponies, their applause dying down as heads moved backwards to gaze up at the sphere. The hoof that held the flames in check was pulled back and with one quick toss, she launched a mini fire ball at the sphere, shattering the ice with one blow. Ponies struggled not to get out of their seats at the falling shards of ice…but none were there, instead a gentle snow of ice flowers rained down on the spectators around the stage, melting into the air before they reached the audience's heads.

She hoped the Princess would grant her luck, she didn't want to perform after this mare, the magic tricks and displays she put on show were amazing, Estrella knew everypony in the audience was spellbound, the white mare slumping slightly in her seat.

She shuddered hard as she felt…_something_ zeroing in on her, like a bright spotlight except brought into focus only upon her. _!_ There wasn't a voice in her head but it was like she could FEEL the words bouncing off of her back, slowly she peeked about the audience, staring around at the gathered ponies, brow furrowing as the _feeling_ seemed to laugh at her. _Upheresilly!_ She glanced up and nearly bolted from the theatre right then and there. Everypony, even the Princesses, were staring intently at the showmare but a pink pony in the upper balcony was staring straight at her! Madly waving and jumping up and down as her friends tried to grab at her bouncing form.

"Rarity look!" Pinkie whispered, not really wanting to yell and disrupt all the zombies around the place. She pointed at the front of the theater before she was gently pounced upon by Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

"What in the hay do you think yer doin Pinkie?" Aj whispered, holding a hoof to her lips as the pink mare was about to give an undoubtedly long explanation of her antics.

"Are you trying to get us thrown out?" Twilight added, staring incredulously at her friend, she had almost leaped into the ceiling and nopony even saw her? Well that was Pinkie Pie for you.

"Um…s-she was pointing at something." Fluttershy stated, peeking over the balcony and towards the general direction where Pinkie gestured, ducking for cover as soon as the pink mare began to make a scene, even though it looked like no pony saw them. Nothing was out of the ordinary but she was curious about what Pinkie was pointing at.

Pinkie Pie wriggled about, trying to escape the restraining grip Aj and Dash had on her, staring at Rarity with puppy eyes.

"What is it darling?" Rarity titled her eyebrow, staring over the crowd as well. "Is there some famous pony that you saw?" She smiled wide, searching with renewed vigor; maybe she could propose a business offer after the performers were done.

Aj and Dash just stared at the white mare, always quick to look for a ticket to fame.

"No Rarity down there!" Pinkie whispered in her ear, wrapping her arm around a startled Rarity and pointing down specifically towards a white dressed mare.

"How in the…" Dash gaped.

"Ya got me.." Aj shrugged and went back to her seat.

"Looklook, right down there. Remind you of anypony?" Pinkie grinned, soon everyone else had joined in on the watching, six pairs of eyes zeroing in on a terrified actress.

Applause burst from the audience as Trixie wrapped up her performance as beautifully as she began, the showmare giving a pride filled grin before levitating her hat off of the stage, her horn flaring as the item grew large enough to cover her, the hat spinning around quickly to show off the stars sewn into the fabric with a blinding pattern before floating in front of the showmare, Trixie disappearing off the stage presumably inside her hat, which floated off backstage and out of sight. More applause came from the audience, she knew she was awesome and nopony else could tell her otherwise. Even Twilight had to silently give credit to the mare, her tricks had certainly been revamped since the last time she saw her.

Estrella could have curled up in a corner and faded away at that very moment, no pony could top that performance and the mare didn't even mess up once! A detail thoroughly noted by the watchful eyes of the Princesses even as they too joined in on the applause. To add to her already skyward anxiety she could feel Pinkie staring at her back even HARDER now, like a giant weight bearing down on her that refused to let up. She didn't dare turn around; she couldn't bear to let anypony see her scared out of her wits.

"A wonderful performance by The Great and Powerful Trixie!" The announcer said, more applause echoing around the theater. That mare really knew her stuff. "Now our last performer for the night…" Estrella was screaming her lungs out inside of her mind even as she rose like a robot, slowly making her way around the side of the theater and heading back stage. "Stellaluna." The mare announced; the applause from before slowly dying down as the audience waited for the last performer.

"Oh my word." Rarity gasped softly as the white mare stood and made her way to the stage. "Is that…?" She began, looking over at her pink friend, the other mare's head vigorously nodding up and down.

Twilight was curious to say the least. "So you two know this…Stellaluna?" She held back a chuckle, her gaze angling towards Princess Celestia and Luna, sure enough both goddesses were chatting about the choice of name as well.

"That's the pony we met in the lobby tonight. She's really nice for a famous actress" Pinkie vibrated, four other bodies crowding in on her and Rarity didn't give much bouncing room.

"S-she looks scared…" Fluttershy murmured as Estrella went out of sight behind the stage.

"Did you guys even see Trixie?" Dash gushed, trotting back around their section. "She was like…" She gave a small hop in the air, fluttering about and throwing up her hooves in a comedic pose. "Whoosh!" She kicked out both front hooves. "Bam!" She spun around through the air before coming to an immediate halt as a there was a loud attention grabbing cough from somepony she had disturbed, she lowered her voice but her friends got the point.

"Ah don't think ah'd want to go up there after a stunt like that." Aj shook her head before heading back to her seat. "That gal may be boastful but I reckon that was the best magic show ah've seen from her so far." There were a few grudging nods of agreement from her friends.

"Ohhhh but Stella is gonna be great too." Pinkie huffed, bouncing over to Fluttershy so she could get a better angle to view the stage, the yellow Pegasus quietly shuffling over to give her friend a bit of space.

Rarity flipped her mane as she stared at the stage, so far the mare didn't show herself either. "She must be planning quite the entrance. With a stage name that bold then we should be prepared for quite the show."

Luna was hiding a smirk, somepony masquerading as her? She didn't miss the few glances from the audience to see if it was she who would be performing. She gave a small wave of her wing as the gazes turned back to the stage in confusion, she was still here so who was the imposter?

"I think something is wrong…" Rarity stated, 3 minutes and no performer on stage. "You don't think Trixie…"

"Ah wouldn't put it past her…" Aj knew that mare was still as bad as she used to be.

"She's still down there…" Pinkie was staring at the sides of the stage.

"How do you kno.." Twilight never got to finish her sentence.

There was a loud burst of confetti and an obnoxious blaring noise from a whistle in Pinkie's mouth, nearly half the ponies in the audience leapt out of their fur. Fluttershy had disappeared behind the back rows of the seat so fast Rainbow Dash had to give the Pegasus an impressed look.

"COME ON STELLA DON'T BE SHY! GET ON STAGE AND SHOW THOSE GUYS!" Pinkie Pie hollered.

Estrella was backstage just…standing there. She had passed Trixie on her way back to her seat, the showmare barely sparing her a glance, boy she was in a league of her own that pony. Now it was her turn to show her stuff, but right now she didn't feel she had too much to show…

"WHOOO COME ON STELLAAAAAA! WE'LL BE CHEERING FOR YO-OMPH!" There was a loud thud that strangely sounded like somepony being tackled to the ground.

Luna had to duck down and cover her face with her wings, her sides shaking with barely contained mirth. Even Celestia was hiding a grin, her face lightly red as she tried not to laugh. Her student had picked quite an interesting group of friends.

Estrella found herself grinning as well, a small laugh coming from the mare as the coiled up tension and anxiety seemed to just melt away. Trixie was brilliant but that didn't mean she was the only pony who could be great as well. Slowly she stepped onto the stage horn glowing softly as she dimmed the lights above, her white body and dress glowing softly in the dim lighting. Her face was calm despite the smile she wore as she gazed over the crowd, a few mutterings here and there about the mystery mare. She gave a silent apology to the showmare before her as she too covered the ceiling in a veil of stars.

"Is she copying Trixie?" Twilight stared at the star filled ceiling, they looked real but she could see the illusion.

Pinkie was frisked for any more potential disruptive items, Aj and Dash hardly finding anything on her though.

"A prankster never gives up her secrets." Pinkie whispered as she got weird looks from the two mares.

"It's a really nice sky…" Fluttershy giggled from her previous spot, now that the attention was back on she had come back.

"She doesn't seem like the one to steal a routine." Rarity stated, "She's too nice of a mare to do it without a hint of shame."

Amongst the few murmurs of copy pony and an indignant gasp from a certain showmare, Estrella made sure to make her sky glitter with starlight, once again Luna was all eyes and ears for the stellar show. The actress took a deep breath, magic swirling softly around her horn before she began her tale, voice soft but everypony being able to hear her.

" _A philosopher once asked, "Are we mortal because we gaze at the stars or do we gaze at the stars because we are mortal?" Pointless really."_

Estrella's horn glowed a bit brighter as the stars above shined even more beautifully, little by little the mare lost herself to her tale, pouring her heart into the performance for her audience. A single star gave a brilliant flash, gasps coming from the crowd as the mare's black mane was now white as the stars themselves.

"_Do the stars gaze back? Now that's a question."_

* * *

><p>(Estrella telling the story Stardust, a lovely film with action and romance. Enough advertising. My brain fizzed out when I tried to make up a story for her to tell so I used a movie I saw instead, sorry if you authors out there don't like it but bleh -shrugs- Pinkie Pie is ridiculously fun to write about and Trixie is just...awesome...the greatest showmare in all of Equestria!...no she isn't giving me death looks right now what are you talking about? Anywho. Hope you readers out there enjoy it so far :3 this was all written on spur of the moment even though I have some more ideas about it. )<em><br>_


End file.
